MyLifeStory
by Hollywoodheightstilltheend
Summary: I know it doesn't have much to do with Hollywood heights but it gets better and better I promise{;
1. Chapter 1

this is my first time writing hope u guys /enjoy.

Hi. My name is Loren Tate I'm 13 years old. some people say I have the perfect life but I don't. I know I have both parents and a sister. I know I have a roof over my head and food on the table and clothes to wear but in reality my life is crap. I have only a couple close friends. everyone else hates me. the reason for that is that everyone judges me so much I know I've made mistakes but who doesn't? I rarely smile and I'm never really happy. Fake smiles every where. Then there's these two guys who make me smile that I love but there's also this one that I never stopped loving who hates me and treats me so horribly. there's also not one day that passes by that I don't cry myself to sleep. but my life wasn't always like this. I used to be happy and enjoy myself with what I do and now all that can help me is the soothing noise of music and I can get my emotions out by dancing. did I mention that dance is my life? So lets start off with this guy thing. I know this is going to sound crazy. anyway lets start with the first guy. his name is will. William greenwood to be exact. I've known him since the beginning of the year. hes in my Spanish class in the beginning he was sooooo quiet but now hes so loud and crazy. but I love him and I have ever since. I want him to ask me out but theres two problems 1.) hes my bestfriend and I don't want to ruin that 2.) he just doesn't like me that way. he used to have long black curly I know what your thinking and no he doesn't have floppy hair. but then his dad shaved his head but after a while he moved in with his mom and grew most of it back long story short.. I love him and I honestly wish I didn't cuz its ruining everything. but maybe it will turnout that he actually does like me but I know he probably wont I just don't wanna lose him as a next guy is james. James Castronovo to be exact.I've known him for a while now but we recently just started talking and already hes my son and im his mother. don't ask how I justr am anf he just is. but theres something bad... james is rally cute. I know . I shouldn't have a crush on my son but I do and theres so much wrong with that but I cant help my feelings. also he has a gf who is beyond perfect . but trust me I know he would never date me cux 1.) im ugly 2.) im his mother...uggggg this is sooo hard and dont even get me started on Gagee...

hope you enjoyed it, I know it doesn't have much to do with HH but it gets better trust me... please read and review. Thanks;**

-Brianna W.


	2. Gage

this is my first time writing hope u guys /enjoy.

Hi. My name is Loren Tate I'm 13 years old. some people say I have the perfect life but I don't. I know I have both parents and a sister. I know I have a roof over my head and food on the table and clothes to wear but in reality my life is crap. I have only a couple close friends. everyone else hates me. the reason for that is that everyone judges me so much I know I've made mistakes but who doesn't? I rarely smile and I'm never really happy. Fake smiles every where. Then there's these two guys who make me smile that I love but there's also this one that I never stopped loving who hates me and treats me so horribly. there's also not one day that passes by that I don't cry myself to sleep. but my life wasn't always like this. I used to be happy and enjoy myself with what I do and now all that can help me is the soothing noise of music and I can get my emotions out by dancing. did I mention that dance is my life? So lets start off with this guy thing. I know this is going to sound crazy. anyway lets start with the first guy. his name is will. William greenwood to be exact. I've known him since the beginning of the year. hes in my Spanish class in the beginning he was sooooo quiet but now hes so loud and crazy. but I love him and I have ever since. I want him to ask me out but theres two problems 1.) hes my bestfriend and I don't want to ruin that 2.) he just doesn't like me that way. he used to have long black curly I know what your thinking and no he doesn't have floppy hair. but then his dad shaved his head but after a while he moved in with his mom and grew most of it back long story short.. I love him and I honestly wish I didn't cuz its ruining everything. but maybe it will turnout that he actually does like me but I know he probably wont I just don't wanna lose him as a next guy is james. James Castronovo to be exact.I've known him for a while now but we recently just started talking and already hes my son and im his mother. don't ask how I justr am anf he just is. but theres something bad... james is rally cute. I know . I shouldn't have a crush on my son but I do and theres so much wrong with that but I cant help my feelings. also he has a gf who is beyond perfect . but trust me I know he would never date me cux 1.) im ugly 2.) im his mother...uggggg this is sooo hard and dont even get me started on Gagee...

hope you enjoyed it, I know it doesn't have much to do with HH but it gets better trust me... please read and review. Thanks;**

-Brianna W.


End file.
